


(Don't) Get Over

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: "Why, Dean? Why?" Sam asked after a while when the silence in the room was unbearable. Dean was watching with an unreadable expression. "Why would you do that? You keep ruining all my chances with someone, all my dates!"Sam's lips quivered and his breath hitched. "Why are you doing it? I just... I just want to finally be able to get over you! Why can't I be happy, Dean?"Be happy with me, Dean thought.





	(Don't) Get Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Long time nothing from me. Uh, I have been busy. Anyways, so here is another wincest! I just love when Dean gets jealous :3 Comments and kudos are loved! Enjoy!

Sam hates bars. It's noisy and crowdy in there, drunk people bumping into you and spilling their beers on you. No, that's not at all Sam's thing.

Yet, he was in a bar. Dean dragged him there.  _It will be fun!_ he said.  _You need to stop being so nerdy and start enjoying life._ Yeah, enjoying life. As Sam looked around, he saw at least two couples _enjoying life_ and Sam didn't feel any urge to copy them.

Sam took a sip of his beer, which Dean ordered for him before vanishing somewhere. He probably picked some chick and they were fucking in the bathrooms. Sam just hoped he didn't take her to their motel room, it would reek for God knows how long. Sam took another sip, trying not to think about Dean touching, kissing, fucking some random chick. It pained him in a way he could never reveal Dean. 

Sam felt like someone was watching him. He looked around and really, a guy a few feets away from him was leaning against the bar, smiling all flirty at him. Sam swallowed hard and looked away. He never could do one night stands like Dean did. Sam needed something before the sex, some feelings, not just rough sex for one night. But this, this could be his opportunity how to get over Dean. 

Sam took a deep breath and tried his best to return the smile. It obviously worked, he thought as the guy got closer to him. He sneaked beside him and leaned against the bar. 

"Hi," the guy grinned. "What are ya drinking?"

"Beer," Sam answered. He thought it was pretty obvious. The guy eyed him up and down, then slowly licked his lips. 

"I'm Ryan, by the way," Ryan smiled.

"I'm Sam," Sam said. Oh god, he was horrible at this. But Ryan didn't look like he was interested in talking with Sam anyway, more like doing other activities with him and that was what Sam wanted. He needed to forget about Dean, about love Dean could never return.

"Do you wanna-"

"Sam!" Sam heard and suddenly, Dean appeared out of nowhere and hugged Sam around his shoulders. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

Sam just stared at Dean, while Ryan seemed to be disappointed and pissed off at the same moment. 

"I guess I should go," Ryan said and left the spot beside them. Sam could swear he heard Dean mumbling something like  _you bet you should_. 

Sam pushed Dean's hands away, took a step away and frowned at him. "What the hell was that?!"

"What?" Dean asked innocently, looking for something in his pockets. 

"You going all handsy on me in front of that guy! Now he thinks you're my boyfriend for sure!" 

"So?" Dean asked like he couldn't care less.

" _So_ you chased him away. I might had a chance with him," Sam mumbled at the end. 

Dean frowned when he heard that but didn't say anything. Just grabbed Sam's half-empty bottle and said: "How about another one?"

 

* * *

 

"Gimme a call sometimes."

Sam smiled at the guy in front of him, James, and put the crumpled piece of paper with James' number in his pocket. Two weeks later and a few states away, Sam had another chance to forget about Dean again.

"I'll," Sam assured him. James smiled brightly, winked at him and walked away, back to his friends, who were laughing and calling at him. 

 Sam smiled to himself and leaned against the Impala, waiting for Dean to return. He went to pay for the gas and grab something to eat, but he was there really long time, so Sam went to look after him and randomly bumped into James... and they kinda talked.

Sam grinned again, touching the paper in his pocket. James really seemed to be a nice guy - and hot, by the way - and Sam'll _definitely_ give him a call.

Dean finally returned a few minutes later, grinning triumphantly.

"Sorry it took me so long, Sammy, but there was this really hot chick - uh, Ginger or something," Dean grinned, waving with a napkin probably with a number written on it. "I got a number," he said like Sam was a total idiot and couldn't see it.

"You and me both," Sam mumbled and shrugged, eager to finally leave this place.

Dean frowned. "How could you get her number?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not her number, but one guy's who I met."

Dean went silent. Sam got into the car, waiting for Dean to do the same. Dean did, but Sam noticed the sudden change in his brother's behavior - not cocky like a moment before, more like distant and lost in thoughts. 

"So, uh, are you, are you gonna call this guy?" Dean asked, trying too much to sound casual, so it sounded everything but casual. Dean started the car and they finally left. Oh God, how Sam was looking forward to a shower and sleep!

"Yeah, I guess," Sam shrugged. "Since we're here for a couple days, why not?"

"Yeah right," Dean murmured. "Why not."

 

* * *

 

Sam got to the motel they were currently staying in incredibly pissed off. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he kicked the door open. Dean was sitting at the table, a bottle of whiskey in front of him.

"Heya Sammy," Dean smiled brightly. "How was your date? Aren't you here a little too early?"

Sam gritted his teeth. "It's actually very funny, Dean," Sam said, although it wasn't funny at all. "When I got to the restaurant, James wasn't there. So I sat at our table and waited for him... for like a half an hour. Then I called him, like why was he late. He said that he went to the restaurant, but when he got there, there was some guy sitting at our table. And guess what? The guy told him he was waiting for  _me_. That he was my boyfriend and we had a date. James was so pissed at me, Dean! He thought I made a fun of him."

Dean just kept staring at Sam. "I'm sorry to hear that," Dean finally said. 

Sam clenched his fists. "But that's not all. The guy even told James his name," Sam hissed. "It was Dean!" he exclaimed and wanted to punch something - most likely Dean - but didn't. He rather took a few deep breaths and glared daggers at Dean.

"Why, Dean? Why?" Sam asked after a while when the silence in the room was unbearable. Dean was watching with an unreadable expression. "Why would you do that? You keep ruining all my chances with someone, all my dates!" 

Sam's lips quivered and his breath hitched. "Why are you doing it? I just... I just want to finally be able to get over you! Why can't I be happy, Dean?"

 _Be happy with me_ , Dean thought.

Dean's expression morphed into confusion and then realization. "Sammy..." he whispered, standing up and taking a few steps towards Sam. Sam flinched away.

Sam just then realized what he said; he said to Dean he wanted to  _get over him_. But Sam surprised himself because he didn't care. He was just too... exhausted. From the years of wanting what he could never have. From wanting to just be happy in his life, to have someone to kiss and cherish and love. 

"Sammy-I-I -" Dean stuttered out, not sure what to say. No, that wasn't right; he knew what to say, just didn't know how. He was still amazed by what he heard; about Sam getting over him. That meant Sam maybe felt what he felt...?

But Dean could see Sam closing up, hiding in himself and he couldn't allow that. Once Sam would do that, Dean wouldn't have a chance how to speak to him. Sam would be in some place of his mind he thought was safe. 

Dean took one big step towards Sam, clenching Sam's arms to stop him from jerking away. He wanted to say something nice, somehow prove his love to Sam, but he couldn't think of any words that would defy it. That would defy _them_. Sam was so many things to him; he would die rather than lose him. He  _couldn't_ lose him.

So Dean leaned closer and crashed their lips together, making Sam squeak, but not pull away. The kiss wasn't as gentle as Dean had planned, but it was passionate, and loving and Dean groaned as he explored Sam's mouth with his tongue and made a promise no one will ever do that to Sam, just him. 

Dean pulled away when he could no longer breath. Sam stared at him with wide eyes, so many emotions in them, but Dean could clearly see the confusion. Sam touched his lips, red and swollen from the kissing, with his trembling fingers.

"Dean," he breathed out, "what -"

"The truth is Sammy," Dean interrupted him, slowly rubbing Sam's cheek with his thumb, "that I couldn't bear the image of you with someone else. So I ruined your dates. I know it was selfish, but I..." Dean didn't know how to continue. He _had_ been selfish. It wasn't fair to deny Sam happiness, but Dean wanted Sam to be happy with him. 

But how do you say your brother you love him?

"Dean," Sam said, a little smile breaking on his face. "You're the only one I ever wanted. I just never thought, not in the wildest fantasies, that you'd feel the same way I do. So I wanted to get over it, be happy with someone else... but I think I could never be happy with someone else, Dean." 

Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss his Sammy again. This time it was rougher and Dean felt Sam moaning into his mouth. Dean tugged Sam towards the bed and pulled him down. Sam went more than eagerly. They laid on the bed and made out like a teenagers for a couple minutes before Dean felt Sam's fingers to slide under his shirt.

Dean pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam blushed dark red but didn't say anything. "You're so cute," Dean laughed and went back to kissing him.

"Have been waiting for this forever," Sam mumbled between the kisses and Dean felt his cock hardening. 

Dean rolled them over until he was at the top. The yanked their shirts off, eager to feel the skin on skin. Dean reached to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, but Sam stopped him. "That's okay, I'm still loose," he turned even redder than before. "I, uh, fingered myself in the shower this morning."

"That's so hot," Dean whispered and grinned when Sam buried his face in Dean's shoulder. 

"Oh c'mon baby, don't hide," Dean said and Sam looked at him, all red cheeks and shining eyes. 

"Did you just called me baby?" Sam asked with raised eyebrow.

"You better get used to it, darlin'," Dean grinned.

The pants were thrown on the floor a few moments after, as well as their underwear. Dean looked at his baby brother, at miles and miles of soft skin and thought how did he get so lucky.

Sam blushed and clawed at Dean's shoulders while Dean slipped in him. Damn, even when Sam was prepared he was damn tight. Dean groaned and let his forehead rest on Sam's shoulder as he moved.

"I love you," Sam whispered afterward when Dean was still inside him; none of them wanted to move. Dean looked at Sam and thought his heart couldn't bear so much love. 

"I love you too," Dean grinned and kissed Sam softly.

But if Sam will try to go on a date with someone else again... Dean didn't guarantee himself. Sammy was only his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? ;)


End file.
